Daddy's Lost Little Angel
by allthningzANIME
Summary: Summary: Everything they believed, they were forced to believe. All their memories were faked. He never wanted to be Hokage, she never was a genjutsu specialist, it was part of a seal, but what happens when the seal breaks?


Summary: Everything they believed, they were forced to believe. All their memories were faked. He never wanted to be Hokage, she never was a genjutsu specialist, it was part of a seal, but what happens when the seal breaks?

'_Thoughts'_

"Human speech"

"**Bijuu speech '**_**thoughts'"**_

**CHAPTER 1- BEGINNING DARKNESS**

Black.

That's all he saw; he knew he was alive, awake, but all he saw was black. He tried to move, but he was tied to something- a chair. _'What happened?'_

He remembered Papa telling him that he loved him, that he and Raven were his favorites and that nothing would change that. He remembered going to bed after a bath with Raven-they always bathed together. He remembered playing with the curving snake arm band he and Raven got from Papa before going to sleep. He loved the jewelry he and Raven got form Papa; they never took it off, only when they bathed. He remembered Raven waking him up; she looked afraid. She had said that there were intruders and that they needed to find Papa. He remembered his door opening and seeing Anko; they were both happy to see her, they haven't seen each other in a long time, but she didn't look happy; she looked sad. He remembered seeing a man with white hair that wasn't Kabuto and a leaf forehead protector. Then, nothing. Nothing but black.

"Angel?" he heard a voice call to him. "Where are you?"

"Raven? I'm right here. Where are we?" He looked around and found nothing but black. He shivered; he was shirtless and it was cold.

"I don't know. I can't see you. I can't see anything" she was crying; Raven never cried unless something was really wrong.

"Papa!! Papa, Where are you?!" he was crying as well.

Suddenly, they heard a metal door open and people walking in. Whatever was covering their faces was removed. Black bags left, revealing two exotic and beautiful faces. One face belonged to a boy, around ten years of age, long blond hair that looked extremely soft and reached his lower back. The boy had blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize; peer into one's very soul. On his face was whisker like markings, three on each cheek, which added to his beauty. Angel's face and body were slender and feminine. His gold jewelry-bangles, anklets, a belly button piercing, nipple piercing, and his armband- suddenly felt cold against his shirtless body; the golden collar around his neck was cold as well. Angel was afraid, he wanted his Papa. Tears fell onto the tattoo near his lower stomach; the tattoo seemed to rise from the waistline of his white silk pajama pants. The tattoo was two snakes entwining at the tails.

The other, Raven, had long wavy black hair that was the same length as Angel's. She wore a slightly revealing white open back bed gown that was made of silk that showed her tattoo on her lower back; it was the same as Angel's. Her jewelry was the same as the blond boy beside her. Red eyes glared at the figure before her. "Anko, what have you done? Why have you done this?" "To set you free, both you and Angel deserve a better life. These people can help you" the girl known as Anko answered. "You're lying! If you wanted to free us, you'd let us go; we had a better life with papa until _you_ took us from him. These people don't want to help us, if they did, we wouldn't be tied to chairs like prisoners!" Raven said angrily; she had stopped crying but the tears were still flowing.

"Raven, please listen to me! Look, I'm sorry but this is the best for both of you. Angel needs a normal childhood and you need a normal life, the Hokage can provide that." Anko pleaded with the red-eyed woman.

"We don't need anything from you or that stupid fool! I hate him, I hate this stupid village and I hate YOU!! Now let us GO!" Angel yelled. Anko looked at the boy and started to cry. Angel had never hated anyone, he was so full of innocence; as if he had never did what he was _trained_ since birth to do- to kill, to dance, to play music, to sing, to torture, to please, all for his Papa.

The door opened again and three men walked in. One of the men had long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes; the second man was the man Angel saw in his room next to Anko. The third man was obviously the Hokage. The Hokage knelt own in front of Angel and rubbed his cheek affectionately. "You look just like him, like Minato- your _real_ father. Welcome home, Naruto" the boy spit in his face "My name is Angel and my father _is_ Orochimaru, you senile old fool." The grey haired man moved the Hokage out the way and slapped the blond boy with the back of his hand as hard as humanly possible then yanked him by his collar and whispered "I don't care whose son you are, but you will show some respect to the Hokage, you little whore."

"Kakashi, please go get Jiraiya." The Hokage said and the man now known as Kakashi left the room. When he returned ten minutes later, he was with a man with long white hair, face paint and funny clothes.

"Inoichi, I want you to give them completely different memories, ambitions, and personalities. Jiraiya, I want you to seal off their original memories, abilities; anything they learned from Orochimaru. Place a genjutsu on their tattoos and attach it to the seals. When you are done give Naruto a hair cut and strengthen the seal on Kyuubi- I don't want it influencing the boy. Then remove their jewelry- leave the peircings, there's no point in removing them (1) - and give them a change of clothes. I will enroll Naruto in the academy and give the girl jonnin status. Her name will be Kurenai. Put all their possessions in a scroll and then put in my office. Report to me when you are done." The Hokage said before leaving the room.

Angel was really afraid now. First of all, they were going to seal of everything having to do with Papa, including his abilities. _AND_ they're taking his jewelry _and_ remove his tattoo. Then, they're going to cut his hair! His hair meant everything to him because Papa loved to play with it, Papa said it made him more beautiful. Now he's going to be some ugly stupid Konoha Nin with no memory of who he really is. He panicked; the blond man came closer to him. He felt a hand on his chin; he was being forced to look at the man. And then, he saw black.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

(1)- When you take out any piercing (let's say an earring), the hole is still there unless you just got, then the hole will close. Angel and Raven had gotten theirs when Angel was four


End file.
